White House Down (Remake)
by karsonmichelle
Summary: PROMPT It all happened in fifteen minutes. The White House had been infiltrated. All security officials were dead. There were over thirty hostages. And the president was M.I.A. All of this went through Regina Mills' mind as she loaded the gun she keeps hidden under her skirt. She stepped over the bodies of Secret Service Detail, and into open combat.
1. PROMPT

**PROMPT**

 _It all happened in fifteen minutes. The White House had been infiltrated. All security officials were dead. There were over thirty hostages. And the president was M.I.A. All of this went through Regina Mills' mind as she loaded the gun she keeps hidden under her skirt. She stepped over the bodies of Secret Service Detail, and into open combat. Something she has tried for the last seven years to forget._

 _***If you want me to start writing this, just leave a comment._


	2. Cold Blood

_Author's note's at the bottom._

* * *

Regina felt her heart throb harshly in her throat. She held the loaded gun to her chest, safety off. Upon seeing a man dressed in all black with a machine gun, she pulled the trigger instantly. The man fell sloppily, blood pouring from the hole between his eyes. Without a second thought or glance Regina stepped over his body. She had never thought she would be walking back into this part of her life again.

Regina only took this job because it was a better option.

After she returned from the horror that is Dzerzhinsk, Russia, Regina Mills was never the same.

She only joined the Special Forces for her father. The first seven months were utter and absolute Hell. The Special Forces broke you down and built you back up. Turning you into the perfect soldier. The enlisted personnel started at fifty, with thirty men and twenty women. After the second month, the number dropped down to half. Fifteen men and ten women graduated in her class.

Those seven years of her life left a scar that would maybe never heal completely. That was part of the reason Regina took this job, be head of the president's Secret Service Detail and not have to go into combat again.

The brunette thought of all of this as she shot another man in cold blood. With a slight shudder, she felt the psyche of her repressed persona slid into place. It was the dark side she knew she would have to revisit if she wanted to get through this alive.

* * *

Regina kicked in the door with her spiked heel. She inched in slowly, on alert. She turned into the room quickly, searching behind the door for a hidden assailant. Following her search, she closed the broken in door slowly before glancing around the room once more.

After she deemed it safe she lowered her almost empty gun and placed it on the desk beside her. This room contained nothing but said desk and rows upon rows of hard copy files. But she still looked around for some form of communication to the outside world.

She started at the cluttered desk with disdain. Regina tried to work quickly through the mess and right before she gave up, she found a dangling cord. Underneath all of the papers and folders on the dusty desk, she found an old secretary's phone. With a satisfied smile, Regina grabbed a random letter opener and pried the back of the phone box off.

It was a little trick the instructors at training taught in case they needed to make stealthy emergency contact.

She made quick work of removing the battery and a certain chip that software and malware could pick up. After she was finished, she put the battery back into the phone and closed it firmly.

When the battery rebooted itself Regina called Headquarters.

* * *

"Hello?" A young man answered. His voice was high-pitched and crackly.

 **'They are hiring straight out of college these days.'** Regina thought with a groan.

"This is Regina Mills. Head of the Presidential Secret Service Detail. I need to speak to General Caulfield." She spoke clearly, but with urgency.

Regina listened on in agitation as the apparently flustered young man called for the general. The man walked briskly to the outstretched phone and took it from the younger one quickly.

"Ms. Mills, the White House has been ambushed." General Caulfield's deep voice finally came through.

Regina almost rolled her eyes.

"I am aware of that Sir. I need to know by who and the circumstances." She tapped the steel desk. Trying in vain to quell the need that was ingrained in her to go into battle mode.

More gunshots rained paired with screaming people and Regina practically growled into the phone at the man's extended silence.

"The infiltrators are from Dzerzhinsk, Russia. They are a group called The Ten Rings." There was a tense break in his debrief. "I believe you already know who they are _General_ Mills." He said seriously.

Regina stiffened in anxiety.

With a low moan, she placed her hands firmly on the table and willed her body to remain up right.

* * *

 _This is also a quick little nibble. I promise the plot will improve. I just cannot give it all away. Thank you for reading!_

 _***If you want me to continue, just leave a review._


End file.
